


Five Unknown Talents of Clint Barton

by Take_Me_To_Asgard



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, Bromance, Clint Barton can sing, Clint and Tony are Bros, Clint can't back down from a dare, Clint gives lap dances, HawkIron Bromance, Hints of Natasha Romonov/Steve Rogers, Hints of Tony Stark/Bruce Banner, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 20:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Take_Me_To_Asgard/pseuds/Take_Me_To_Asgard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five  talents that Phil Coulson didn't know that Clint Barton had and the one he never knew to expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Vocal  Skills

**Author's Note:**

> This is un-beta-ed so sorry for any mistakes. I hope you like it!
> 
> This isn't quite finished yet, there are a few more chapters left.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil Coulson and Tony Stark find out something new about Clint Barton.

The trek to the cabin had been a long one. Two hours walking in the snow in his usual field outfit while Coulson was in his suit and a jacket didn't seem very fair to Clint. Though he wouldn't complain too much because he got to watch the well fitted slacks move against a firm ass that he could watch for hours. And he has done just that, watched Coulson walk around his office after a particularly long day. His tie loose around his neck and shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Of course Clint felt like a creep watching his handler from the vents, but he would take what he could get on days that were especially hard for him.

Clint still couldn't understand why someone would build a fucking weather machine and cause a snow storm in the middle of the summer. It had taken all of three hours to get rid of the damn thing, but during the fight a robot had knocked Thor's hammer from his had destroying the machine only making the storm continue on. Everyone had been separated after that in small groups of two or three. At least he was stuck with Coulson and there was a S.H.I.E.L.D. safe house close enough to wait the last leg of the storm out. 

When the small shack came into view Clint stopped with a deadpan look on his face. “Something wrong Barton?" He heard Coulson ask and could hear the smirk in his voice.

“No sir, just realizing how much of an asshole you can be." He muttered and kept walking. He was promised a house not a shack that looked like it was hardly being kept together. Sometimes he really hated his job. When he finally looked at Coulson he noted the indistinct quirk of his lip. Yep, the asshole was getting a kick out of this.

\--------

The inside of the shack surprised Clint, it seemed to be the meaning for the phrase 'don't judge a book by its cover'. The main room was decievingly large with its big sofa set in front of the fire place and a cozy armchair offset to the left of the sofa. Connected to the living area was a decent sized fully stocked kitchen with all stainless steel appliances. The one downside was that there was only one bedroom with the bathroom inside. 

“Barton, are you listening?" Coulson's soft voice bled into his thoughts. 

“No sir. I'm too busy checking out my new house." He said smirking at his handler.

“Fine, I guess I'll go ahead and shower first. And I get the bedroom as well." There was that quirk of the lips that Clint loved to see on Coulson's face.

“Uh, fuck you very much sir. I get the first shower seeing as I have been freezing my ass off since this mission started."

Clint didn't leave any time for Coulson to give a dry smart-ass remark and headed off to the bathroom. Before closing the door he called out, “You know sir there is more than enough room in here for two." He knew it was a waist of breath but he had to admit that he loved flirting with Coulson just to see how far he could push the limits.

\--------

The water was hot on his cold skin as it cascaded over his tight muscles. He couldn't remember the last time a shower felt so good. Clint's eyes fell shut and he let out a contented sigh. His brain, however, decided that it was going to be an asshole and started shooting images into his head of what it would be like if Coulson did take him up on the offer of sharing the shower.

He let out a small groan as his cock twitched at the thought of being pushed up against the wall by Coulson. His firm gripping his hips as he used his cock to tease Clint's ass. Fuck he wanted to know what that felt like.

The thoughts alone were almost enough to send Clint over the edge, but he needed more. He wrapped his hand around his cock and pretended that it was Coulson's and began thrusting into his hand. “Fuck, sir... just like that.." He moaned quietly. The last thing he needed was for Coulson to hear. A few more thrusts into his hand and a great imagination left Clint weak in the knees and white spots dotting his vision. Most of the tension in his body gone and he was left satisfied for now.

With the water still hot and the urge just to be an ass and take his sweet time, Clint stayed in the shower. He started to sing as he soaped up his body. 

“ _If I stay here with you girl_  
 _Things just couldn't be the same_  
 _'Cause I'm as free as a bird now_  
 _And this bird you cannot change_  
 _Oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
 _And the bird you cannot change_  
 _And this bird you cannot change_  
 _Lord knows, I can't change"_

He really didn't think that he had been that loud. But he did tend to get into his music when he sang. Which he only ever does in the shower after picking up stay gigs for cash after the circus.

\--------

Feeling refreshed and dressed in standard S.H.I.E.L.D. sweatpants and t-shirt that had been stocked in the closet, he made his way back out to the living room. He sure as hell wasn't expecting to find Coulson _and_ Tony sitting on opposite ends of the sofa. Tony simply stood up and started clapping with a devil-may-care smirk on his face. Coulson on the other hand stayed seated but he had a full blown smirk on his face.

“So, Free Bird? Last I checked Barton you work for S.H.I.E.L.D. so that makes you anything but free." Coulson said trying to keep his composer cool, but it was easy to see he wanted to laugh.

“Bro, since when have you been able to sing?" Tony asked.

Clint glared at them both. “You heard nothing. In fact this conversation never happened. Ever." He said keeping his glare leveled at both of them. There were just somethings people didn't need to know. Tony was his best friend and he still didn't need to know about everything Clint could do.

\-------

The rest of the evening was spent with Tony telling raunchy sex stories that neither Clint or Coulson really wanted to hear. Clint knew what Tony was going and he knew that it wasn't going to work. When Coulson excused himself to go to shower and go to bed Clint looked at Tony.

“Dude he isn't interested. Leave it alone. I appreciate what you're trying to do, but it won't work." He told Tony looking down at his hands. “Especially not by you telling your sex stories." He added with a small chuckle.

Tony shrugged, “You won't know until you give it a shot. And those were good stories! Very classy."

Clint just smiled and lounged back on the sofa. “Whatever, just go to sleep. Pickup will be here sometime tomorrow morning."


	2. Pole  Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not quite another mission. More of a challenge from Tony, and Clint _never_ backs down from a challenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the kudos and the hits. It really helps me keep the writing flow going! :)
> 
> This chapter is also un-beta-ed so please forgive any mistakes that are made.
> 
> This chapter also gave me a lot of trouble since I'm typing them out on my phone. I must have redone what came after the first fine paragraphs like four times. -_-; But hey here it is!

Bro-time always helped Clint and Tony relax.They talked just about anything and everything and went around running amuck. More so than usual that is.The pair really did act just like childrenwhen they were together. Daring each other to do silly things.This time was no different.

“So I know you can dance, and I think that the whole team should know that you can dance." Tony said grinning devilishly at his best friend.

“No. No fucking way." Clint was shaking his head panic starting to set in because he knew that Tony would make this happen one way or another.

Tony just smirked. “Bro, give me one good reason why you shouldn't."

“Let's see, Cap's head would explode from embarrassment. Bruce wouldn't want to be out in a club. I'd really rather not be the one to explain pole dancers to Thor. Nat really doesn't need another reason to make fun of me. And Coulson...I think I would die from embarrassment if he ever saw it."

Tony was still smirking. “I said one. And I'm still not hearing a Tony Stark satisfactory reason to not show the team." He knew how to get what he wanted. “I," He started.

“Don't you fucking go there!" Clint knew this was about to be alosing battle.

“I dar-" Tony tried again.

“Bro, the only reason you know I can dance is because you were in some shady strip club you had no business being in."

“I had no business?? You shouldn't have been stripping!"

“I told you I was doing a merc mission going after a dumbass Slum Lord... but the tips were pretty fucking awesome." Clint said smirking. He knew he shouldn't have done that.

The devious spark was back in Tony's eyes. “So what I'm hearing is that if you were tipped well you'd do it?"

“No! That's not what I said." He knew this was going to be a triple bitch waiting to happen.

Then the chicken clucking began. “I dare you to dance for the team." 

Tony just started laughing at the glare that Clint leveled at him. He knew that he had won and would be footing the bill. Clint was by no means going to make this easy or cheap.

\----------

“Tony why is there a stage set up in the living room? You're not having another party are you?" Bruce asked a little uneasy at the thought of a large group of people in the tower.

Tony smiled and made his way over to Bruce. “Don't worry Brucie, it's something special I got booked for the team. Something we can.. bond over." The grin on his face just let Bruce know that Tony was up to something.

“Stark what exactly are we going to be bonding over? And why do I have to be here for it?" Coulson asked automatically suspicious of the billionaires plans. Especially since the man's idea of team bonding always ended up with some sort of explosion and a lot of paperwork for Phil.

“You are our handler Agent. So naturally we should try to bond with you too, you know for the sake of trust and all that other good heartfelt crap." Tony said completely avoiding the first question. “But you get the most special seat in the house up front and center."

“Whatever it is that you and Barton are up to I want no part of it." Phil told him standing and starting to walk out only to be stopped by Natasha.

“I'm sure you will want to see this sir. So take a seat, after all weren't you the one to suggest team bonding in the first place?" Her voice was with smooth with just the tiniest hint of amusement. 

Of course Natasha had figured out what was going on. Around her Clint couldn't hold water. At least it made Tony's job easier of keeping everyone there.

She ushered Phil back to his honorary seat then took hers where she'd be in between Steve and Thor. Tony lead Bruce to their seats on the other side of Phil and winked at her.

\-------

Just as everyone had settled in their seats the black out curtains closed over this windows and the lights dimmed while the stage curtains opened up to reveal a pole at it's center.

“What is the pole for?" Thor asked in his best attempt at a whisper.

Steve's eyes went wide and his cheeks instantly began to darken. “Does he do these events just to get this reaction out of me?" He muttered tying to keep his eyes off the stage.

Before either question could be answered the music started and the lights were brought up over the stage. Clint made his way out wearing a tight t-shirt and cargo pants. He was never one for the outfits and tended to let his dancing do the talking for him.

He started his hips in a seductive sway to the beat as one arm came up to grip the pole behind him. A smirk played at his lips because there was no way he was going to let anyone figure out he was nervous. With his free hand he started to pull up his shirt and grind against the pole. His skilled fingers got his shirt up and off before he had rounded the pole once.

He tossed the shirt out into the audience of his peers making sure it caught on Steve. The embarrassed sound that left the Captain's lips got chuckles out of everyone except Phil. He sat silent, eyes on the stage never leaving Clint. It was as though he was memorizing every curve of the sleek courted muscle of the archers chest. 

Phil licked his lips as his eyes followed Clint's hands as the rested on the waistband of his cargo pants. He didn't know what he had been expecting but it certainly wasn't that the pants would rip right off to reveal right gold shorts that were just big enough to keep everything covered and leave something to the imagination. Suddenly he was glad that Tony had put tables in front of the stage because it hid the outline of his hardening cock in his slacks from the Avengers.

Clint however was unrelenting as he showed off just how flexible growing up in the circus made him as he moved seductively to the music. He used the pole to his advantage as he shimmy-ed up it and let his legs hold him up as he rolled his hips. On his way down he spun until he was flat on the floor before crawling the the edge of the stage smirking at his audience. Doing a graceful flip from the stage he made his way over to Thor first, straddling his waist and grinding for only a moment before going to Steve and doing the same and holding back the laugh at the strangled sound the man made. He knew what Nat liked and slowly bent in front of her before grinding the air. He blew her a kiss as she tucked a twenty dollar bill into the waistband of his shorts. 

Strutting to the music he shimmy-ed in front of Bruce making the doctor laugh out and blush. He completely bypassed Tony altogether since it was because of the asshole that he was even doing this. But it didn't stop Tony from slipping a fifty into the waistband of the shorts as he passed. He tried not to let nerves get to him as he went to Phil, who was still seated with his chair beneath the table. His hands drifted down his handlers chest and tired to memorize the feel knowing it was going to be the only one he got. Phil sat patiently and let Clint work his hands on his chest, if it made his cock twitch no one had to know. Turning around he shook his ass in Phil's face before going back on stage and ending his dance in a split.

When the curtains closed on him and lights came up there was clapping. Thor gave a standing ovation with Tony and Nat. Steve's face looked like it was about to explode, but he clapped to be polite. As the curtains opened again they saw that Clint was gone nowhere to be seen.He had scrambled up into the vents not wanting to show his face for a while. And it didn't help that after touching Phil like that he needed a cold shower.

\--------

After the performance Phil made the valid excuse of having paperwork to do to head down to his floor. He hardly made it out of there without he scrutinizing gaze of Natasha or catching the smart-ass smirk from Stark. He toed off his shoes at the door andtossed his jacket over the back of the sofa. Heading back into his bedroom he loosened his tie and fell back on the bed. Flashes of Clint in nothing but those gold shorts moved across the back of his eyelids and made his cock twitch in his slacks again.

Sitting up he took off his slacks and button down leaving him in his boxers and t-shirt he allowed himself to relax again. He was more than happy to close his eyes and picture Clint in that stage again, this time he was the only one in the audience and the dancejust for him. Pulling himself out he moved his hand in slow firm strokes and groaned. He could still feel the archers hands on his chest, they were hesitant but they knew what they wanted. With another groan he thrust up into his fist wishing that it was Clint's mouth. His pace quickened as he began to imagine being balls deep inside of Clint's firm ass.

“Fuck... you like that Barton?" He moaned as he fisted his leaking cock faster and harder.

_“I love it sir , just like that. I love it when you fuck me like that."_

He knew that Clint would probably never say anything like that to him, but hearing his dream Clint say it was just enough to send him over the edge. 

That performance was more than enough material to keep Phil satisfied for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any feedback or something you think would be a cool/ interesting/or funny talent please comment! :)


End file.
